High School Never Ends
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Dawn, who has been home-schooled her whole life, has the courage to go to Pokemon Academy, where she has friends, enemies, boyfriends, and teachers. She has yet to discover what high school is really about. Oh, and did I mention that she has a band? Summary sucks...*sigh* R and R. Language, suggestive themes, and some violence.


I looked straight at the busy school and sighed nervously. It was my first day of school EVER! Seriously, I never went to school before. I've always been home-schooled, well with the exception of Pre-K, and I have no idea how regular schools work. Do you just walk right in or do you wait until someone tells you? Ugh! I just want to pull my blue hair out because of all this damn confusion!

I waited for at least five minutes, but nothing happened, so I guess I go and walk straight in. When I open the door, my reaction was like, "What have I gotten myself into?" I'm serious. People were getting jammed into lockers, making out, riding their skateboards throught the halls, and doing last night's homework. In case you are wondering, yes I came to school mid-year.

I walk to the office that was right across from the front doors and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened after a few seconds and a old man came out with a smile on his face.

"You must be Dawn Berlitz. Come in and I'll get you situated." He said. I nodded.

We went inside his office and I noticed how small and white it was. It was almost blinding if the office didn't have Pokemon plushies.

"Hello, Miss Dawn. I am the principal. You may call me Professor Oak." He said smiling. He turned around and took out a file. I could see me name on it and I exactly knew that it was for me.

He turned around and opened up the file. In it, it had my information and a picture of me. Under all of that, it had, what looked like, a schedule and a map of the school. He gave it to me, but at first pointed to the number at the top left corner.

"That number is your locker number and right here," He turned it around," is the code for the lock."

I grabbed it, "Oh. Thank you."

He smiled a warm smile, "Your a first year so your class is 1-D. They should have signs on the doors, telling you which one is which. If you have any more questions, May Riecher, also the student body president, is in your class. Just ask her."

"Okay, thank you." I said. He nodded and helped me out the door. He, also, pointed me to the direction of where my class would be and wished me good luck.

After all that, I finally found my homeroom. I opened the door and all heads turned to me. The girls were wearing the exact same uniform as me, black skirt and white blouse with a black tie. The boys were wearing black pants, white blouses, black ties, but with black coats on top. It was somewhat the same, but also different.

The teacher, who was in front of the class, had lightly tan skin and short, well-groomed hair that was gray. He smiled and came up to me and silently whispered and said something like, "Are you Dawn Berlitz?" Of course I nodded and followed him to the front of the room.

The teacher "ahem'ed and spoke loudly, "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Everyone was eyeing me down and I felt like curling up in a box.

He continued, "This is your knew classmate, Dawn Berlitz. She will be with us until the rest of the year. Please be nice to her and tell her how things work around here. It's not everyday a new student comes mid-year." He then turned to me, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. My name is Mr. Sukizo."

I nodded. He stuck out his hand towards the class as if saying, "Sit wherever." Which I gladly accepted and sat behind a brown haired girl with big blue eyes. She glanced me a smile as I went to take out my books (which had been in a brown bag I carried around).

A few minutes after I got situated and the teacher started teaching, a boy with blond hair and orange eyes passed me a note that read:

_I think you're hot!_

_Love,_

_Your prince charming, Barry._

I blushed and looked at him. I smiled nervously and shook my head telling him no. He frowned, but sighed and started writing again. He passed me another note:

_You don't know what you're missing, Babe._

I tried to shove him off again, but he wouldn't give in until the girl right in front of me rose her hand and said, "Mr. Sukizo! Barry is bothering Dawn!"

"Barry! Stop or it's another week of detention!" Mr. Sukizo said tapping his foot.

The blonde-Barry- groaned and went back to working. I whispered a thanks to the girl in front. She nodded and went back to taking notes. I smiled.

After class was over, we took a break before going on to the next subject. I stretched my arms and yawned at the same time. The girl in front of me turned around and stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'm May Riecher, the student body president."

"Oh! Professor Oak told me about you!" I said and shook her hand.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, I am the student body president!" She said, flipping her dramatically which made me laugh.

"Also," she continued, "Sorry about Barry. He's a flirt."

"I can tell." I said while laughing.

We talked for a while until I heard someone say, "May, you and the new girl friends, now?"

I turned around and saw a boy with black, spiky hair and brown eyes, a guy with green hair and green eyes, and a girl with short orange hair with big blue eyes, like mine. I'm guessing it was the boy with spiky, black hair say that because when he said hello, his voice sounded the exact same.

"Dawn, this is Ash Ketchum," May pointed to the black haired one, " Misty Jones," She pointed to the orange haired, "and Drew Halts!" She said finally.

Misty waved and smiled warmly. She was tall and was very pretty. Well, May was, too, but Misty looked like a model. Her hair was in a side pony tail and was neatly brushed. Her legs were long and pretty. I'm jealous of her.

Ash was handsome, I guess. His hair was spiky, like I said, and black. By the looks of it, he wasn't organized. His shirt wasn't tuck in. Like, some of his shirt was on the outside of his pants, while the rest was tucked in. His shows were untied and his tie was hanging around his neck, like it was a scarf.

Drew was kinda the same. Handsome, but messy. His hair was neatly groomed and his green eyes were like a snakes. It was cool looking. On his coat was a pin of a rose. I guess he liked roses. I mean, I can see why. They're beautiful, but I never saw a boy having a liking to them.

And I could see that Ash and Drew were friends by the way they bro-fist.

"So, your name's Dawn, right?" Drew asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I mean, Mr. Sukizo did say that, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So why should you ask when you know." I said smartly.

"You have a smart mouth. I already like you. But in the friend way." He said smiling.

Misty smiled, "Why did you come here mid-year?"

I hesitated, but said very quietly, "Because I was afraid..."

"Why were you afraid?" She said worriedly. Holy crap! This girl has super hearing!

"Um..." I played with my hands, "Well, I was home-schooled my whole life, but with exception of Pre-K."

"Why?" Ash said.

"I have my reasons!" I yelled. It startled him so I said an apology.

We were going to talk more, but we had to start the next class. So we decided to wait until lunch and after school to talk more. Thank God lunch was next. I really wanted to get to know them! Maybe they'll even be my friends!

After class, I walked out the room and saw May, Misty, Ash, and Drew out at the hall and waved to me. Were they waiting? I hope not. I walked towards them and said hi. They smiled and showed me where the cafeteria was.

Now, when I think of a cafeteria, I think of something like a cafe. But this...Food everywhere, moldy lunches, weird looking lunch ladies...I wince in horrer and look at my friends, they only laughed.

"Don't worry, Dawn. We have our own _cafeteria_," May said, quoting her hands at the word cafeteria.

I looked at her with confusion and Drew said, "Since May is the student body president, she has her own chef, if you might say. And she can invite friends, too."

They lead me into a room that was on the otherside of the cafeteria. May opened a small door with a gold pass and helped us in. Now, this is what I call a cafe. The room was small, but clean. There was a nice looking chef, who was giving food to that blonde kid, Barry.

"Barry?" Misty said, "What're you doing here?" Huh, guess it's uncommon to see him here.

He smiled, "I paid Paul to let me in."

"Who's Paul?" I said.

Ash pointed towards the back of the room. A kid with purple hair was drinking tea...I think and I guess he felt his gaze on us, because he glanced over at us, then went back to drinking.

Ash turned to me, "He's the student body vice-president. But he only claimed that title, because he threaten that someone would go missing if they didn't vote for him. But I think that he's a total loser, so I didn't vote for him. Neither did Misty, Drew, May, Barry, or Kenny." Kenny...where have I heard that before.

Paul stood up and yelled, "Shut up, Ass Kethum."

Ash clenched his fist and yelled, "Oh, real mature! Making fun of people's names, huh? I bet you make little girls cry with your hideous face!"

"So lately you haven't looked at a mirror!"

Misty whispered, "Don't worry. They're always like this." I nodded.

We soon went to get our lunch. The chef looked around 18-20 years of age. He was super nice and said that his name was Brock. And not only was he nice, but his cooking was delicious! We had stew, but it was like taking a bite of heaven.

After Ash and Paul's little brawl, Ash eventually got his food and sat with us. Barry also. He sat right in front of me and looked at me, trying to make himself look manly.

I sighed, "Please stop. I'm not interested...in you."

He only laughed, "They always say that, but you know you want me."

"I know I don't." I said smirking at his sad expression.

Just then, two teens entered. Both boys; one with brown hair, one with red hair...Wait, I know that red head...

"Kenny?" I said.

He turned around, "DeDe?"

Anger overwhelmed me, "The name is Dawn!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to school here, now!"

"But I thought you stopped with school and did only home-schooling?"

"Wait! Hold the phone!" The brown head said, "Kenny you know this girl?"

Kenny nodded, "She was my friend in Pre-K, Gary."

This was amazing! An old friend from school! Yay! Now, I have a best friend here!

Kenny smiled, "Zoey comes here too."

Excitedley, I said, "Really!? No way!" Scratch that! Two best friends! Eeeeee!

Kenny and his friend, Gary, sat down by us. It turns out that Gary was Professor Oaks granson, so he was allowed in the cafeteria too. Gosh, I made so many friends in one day! This is so cool. School is way different from what I thought.

At the end of the day, I got my stuff out of my locker and went down the hallway towards the exit. Well, until I bumped into someone. We both fell backwards, and even though I didn't see him, I knew it was that guy named Paul.

"Watch it!" He yelled.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, rubbing my head.

He looked at me, but then a huge blush was on his face. Heturned his head quickly and mumbled, "Y-your skirt...P-Panties are showing..."

My eyes widened and I got up quickly. My face felt hot and I kept my eyes away from his face. I hurried and got my things that was scattered all over and went charging for the door, but he said something.

"Dawn, was it? You're in my classes...I over heard your conversation and noticed that this is your first time at an actual school..." He said. I nodded.

He continued, "Well, I'm only doing this to be nice, but do you want a tour around the school...?"

My blush had gotten lighter, but it was still there. He wasn't looking at me, but his blush was still there too. Heh, it was kind of cute. He...was kind of cute.

"Sure." I answered and he looked at me. I smiled, and he only took my hand and started showing me around. It was nice. He showed me where the classes were. The library. How to get to the roof...He showed me everything.

After we were done, everyone, but us, had already left. Even if people were still here, it would only feel like it was just us two. Each time our eyes met, I had a feeling in my heart. Was...I in love? No...that can't be...But he's cute and nice, well, in a way...But he seems like the type that would protect you no matter what. So...if I think of him this way...I must like him...Pssh! Whatever! We're just friends...for now...

When we left the school we parted our ways and went home. But I couldn't get him off my mind. Just watch, I'm going to have dreams of him. Oh well...I guess I should've expected something like this happen in highschool...

**So...yeah...first off, I made the school into a Japanese style American school. It's basically both American and Japanese...second, POKEMONS ARE REAL! I just didn't add them in this chapter! Only plushies were added. Third, plz review and nice comments plz! K, that's it. Bye.**


End file.
